


A New Journey

by HitsugayaKitsune



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitsugayaKitsune/pseuds/HitsugayaKitsune
Summary: After learning why he was being kept on Turtle Island Naruto attempts to escape and join up with his Comrades. And as Kiba finds and chases him they both inexplicably fall asleep due to a strange mist... Walking home with Bakugo at the end of a long day, Kirishima sees two strangely dressed people unconscious outside the grounds of U.A.. Read as Kiba and Naruto discover this new and foreign world, while dealing with their raging emotions at the prospect of not being able to return to their own, especially at such crucial times. KibaNaru KiriBaku





	1. Prologue

“Please! You can use my nose and tracking skills!” Kiba pleaded “What if someone goes near Naruto? At least with me you’ll have a heads up and be able to prepare for it! You’re trying to avoid fighting aren’t you?!” Kiba reasoned out with a bark from Akamaru. He was currently standing in the Headquarters for the fourth great Shinobi war, as ordered to stay behind for those very same reasons.

“He does have a point” Shikaku replied with a sigh as he glanced behind at Mabui, the assistant of the fourth Raikage. “I’ll let you go on one condition. You do not engage in combat, and you notify us as soon as you get wind of anyone nearing Naruto and Bee’s location

“Shikaku!” Mabui yelled

“Thank you!” Kiba called out with an audible sigh of relief. He knew Naruto, and he knew he would be fine. But he was unsure about his emotions and what he would do if he somehow found out about the war to protect him and Bee. He needed to be there for him, not only for the reasons he spoke of, but to help him calm down and to try and reason with him if he found out the true intentions behind this. He was his boyfriend and he couldn’t just stand idly by at a time like this.

“And Kiba, try not to let your emotions get the better of you” Shikaku warned. Everyone was aware of Kiba and Naruto’s relationship, and part of Shikaku was unsure about this decision, even if Kiba did have a point.

“Yes, sir!” He called out before running off eagerly to catch up to Naruto.

“Shikaku. You knew that we had the barrier forces and that no-one could get through without us knowing of it, but you still let him through. Why?” Mabui asked, perplexed by his reasoning in such crucial times

“That’s true. But if, per-say, someone did manage to somehow sneak beyond the barrier, then Kiba’s nose would prove useful, if not being the one warning we would have against such an intrusion.” Shikaku reasoned

::::::

‘Damn it. That idiot better have not done anything stupid while I was away’ Kiba thought to himself with a smirk ‘I’m coming, Naruto!’

Finally arriving at the coordinates Shikaku sent him, a shout that echoed through the trees caught the attention of Kiba. As the foliage began to thin out he emerged from the forest, and standing on a tree branch his eyes went wide at what he saw.

“Sensei, didn’t I tell you I’m stronger now?” Naruto muttered, his eyes glued to the Konoha protector that he held in his right hand. As a swarm of parasitic insects that belonged to someone of the Aburame clan swarmed around Naruto, Kiba ran towards him with a shout of his name. “Naruto!”

After a moment of the insects slowly closing around Naruto, he leapt out from it. Though what emerged wasn’t the normal Naruto, but one cloaked in a fierce Orange aura. Jumping with incredible speed, the air below him trembled, and he headed towards the opposite direction of the Shinobi that had gathered in front of the waterfall.

“Naru- to?” Kiba stuttered to himself as he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes following the orange blaze that was Naruto.

“Inuzuka! Just in time, we’ll need your help to track Naruto!” A Shinobi called out, bringing all of their attention to Kiba.

Glancing at the group, Kiba looked back towards the direction of Naruto, who was now hidden amongst the trees and most likely heading towards the shore of the island “Tch...” With a bite of his lip, Kiba mounted Akamaru and set off to run for Naruto.

“Kiba?” Iruka asked as the Inuzuka sped by him.

‘I’m sorry’ He thought to himself as he sped off to catch up to Naruto.

“Inuzuka! What do you think you’re doing?!” 

With a sniff of the air, Kiba disappeared into the thick forest without hesitation.

After a minute of running and trying to catch up to Naruto, a glowing orange figure that was hidden in the trees became larger and larger. Yelling out to it, Kiba leapt to catch up with what he presumed to be Naruto.

“K-Kiba! What are you doing here?” Naruto asked as he turned around, continuing to run as he deactivated his nine-tails chakra form.

“I’m here because I was worried about you!” He responded, dragging his attention back forwards.

“Did you know about this? This war to protect me?”

“Well, yeah but-”

“Why?! Why didn’t you tell me, or at least try, Kiba?!” Naruto yelled, his face flooded with emotion as his  
eyes searched for answers within Kiba. 

“Because this is a war for you, Naruto. If they get you then it’s all over. If we told you what was happening, you would’ve just done the same thing that you’re doing right now. I know you better than anyone!” Kiba explained, his eyes staring into Naruto’s. “Besides, this might be selfish of me, but I can’t just let that happen to you.” He explained, his eyes dropping to the ground as he scrunched his face.

After a moment of running aside each-over in silence, the sound of another set of footsteps ceased and was replaced by a quiet thump.

“Kiba?” Naruto asked as he stopped running and turned around. Akamaru’s unconscious body had collapsed against the ground a bit behind Naruto, and Kiba, who was still barely standing, staggered forwards before dropping to his knees and losing consciousness entirely.

“Kiba!” Naruto shouted, entering his nine-tails chakra form and rushing over to grab Kiba’s falling body. “Who’s there?!” He yelled, his head pivoting around and surveying the area. Laying Kiba’s head down against Akamaru, Naruto stood up. As he searched the trees for someone hiding among them, Naruto’s body began to feel weak. flicking his head around, a pink haze emerged from the trees as Naruto fell to one knee. “D-Damn it...” He said with a final breath, losing all his strength and falling down against the grass.


	2. New Beginnings

"Why did you make me stay behind with you, Bakugo?" Kirishima sighed, placing his hands behind his head. "I had stuff I needed to do today."

"Shut up! I could've done it alone but Aizawa made me get someone else's help. I would rather suffer with you than Deku," He barked. "And what could you possibly have to do today?!"

"I see you're as harsh as ever," Kirishima exhaled.

Walking down the steps that lead to the entrance of U.A., Kirishima took his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the time. "Half six already?" He sighed as he stuffed the phone back into his pocket. "I'm gonna be so late."

"Sorry," Bakugo mumbled with pink cheeks

"Huh? What was that, Bakugo?"

"I said stop complaining!" He yelled, jogging down the steps. "If you don't wanna be so late then start walking faster."

Not failing to notice the blush across his cheeks, Kirishima smiled. "Sure thing."

Reaching the entrance of U.A. they both took a left, and as they began to walk down the street they came across two unconscious bodies sitting against the pavement. Being the first out of them to stop, Kirishima called out to Bakugo, who had seemed to take notice of them as well but not particularly care.

"Oi, Bakugo! What are you doing? These guys look like they need help and you're just ignoring them," He asked. Both of them were wearing strange clothing and looked like they popped right out of an early two-thousands Anime. The Blonde person that was leaning against the shoulder of the other person wore a black and orange jumpsuit adorned with some sort of spiral ornament attached to one of the arms, along with orange bottoms and a pouch strapped onto the right leg with what appeared to be bandages. The other person wore an olive green flak-jacket, with black trousers that were similar to the Blondes, as well as the same type of headband and sandals as them.

"Just leave them, they're probably homeless or not right in the head," He sighed, already having stayed at school longer than desired and just wanting to get home.

"Bakugo!" Kirishima shouted, slightly irritated at the fact he would just write people off that easily, "Fine, you go home then, I'll take them to my place," He said with a sigh. Dropping his school back to the floor, he picked up the arm of the Brunette and placed it around his shoulder. How did Bakugo ever expect to become a hero with an attitude like that?

After walking away with a sigh, Bakugo stopped in his tracks. "How do you expect to get both of those weirdos home by yourself?" He asked rhetorically as he turned around to a struggling Kirishima. Against his better judgement, he rolled his eyes. "You're embarrassing yourself. I'll help."

Looking up, Kirishima smiled at him before leaning in and stealing a kiss. "Thanks."

"Hey!" Bakugo shouted, he absolutely hated public signs of affections. "Just know I wouldn't be doing this if it was anyone other than you," He commented as he propped the arm of the other 'weirdo' onto his shoulder. "Just look at what they're wearing," He said, reaching around and flicking Naruto's head protector.

"Looks can be deceiving," Kirishima said, placing his arm around the chest of the Brunette and picking his bag back up. "I mean, isn't that what made you fall so hard for me?" He asked with a smile.

"Maybe…" Bakugo mumbled awkwardly as he turned away from Kirishima. "Let's just hurry up and get these two back to your place already."

"You've got it," He smiled as Bakugo led the way.

As the sun began to set and the street lights slowly turned on, Kirishima turned to ask Bakugo something. "What do you think they were doing out there? I haven't seen them before and they don't look like they're from here either."

"Who knows. Maybe they passed out from exhaustion after coming back from cosplaying somewhere," He answered dryly, "That or they got blackout drunk and took a random Shinkansen here."

"Probably not that one, they look like they're about our age," Which was bizarre, because if they were indeed the same age then he should've at least seen them around before.

Putting that at the back of his mind, Kirishima kept walking. It wasn't like him to overthink stuff.

"Hey, stupid hair," Bakugo mumbled after a few minutes of walking in silence. "What made you take these idiots to your place?" He asked seriously. His words forming into an actual question with a desire for an answer behind them. "Not just anyone would do that for two complete strangers that could turn out to be serial killers."

"I'm not sure myself," Kirishima said with a dumb smile and scratch of his cheek. "Heroes need to save people, don't they? Even if it's something as small as this, and it puts myself in needless danger, I want to be able to help people. I have the power to, so I think I should wherever I can. I think that's what we, what heroes should do," He answered with an innocent smile.

As they entered the quiet shopping district, Bakugo scoffed with a playful smirk.

"I wasn't going to just walk past and leave them on the street like that when I have the ability to help them," He answered honestly, looking at the Brunette person's unconscious body.

Staring at Kirishima, Bakugo's smirk faded and his eyes widened slightly. He wasn't sure why, or how, but those simple words from him pierced his soul. Why would he go so far out of his way for complete strangers and trouble himself so needlessly? Even after already having complained about staying at school longer than he wanted. Was that what being a Hero meant for him? He really didn't understand this idiot in the slightest.

Embarrassedly averting his eyes away from Kirishima, Bakugo took a mental note of his words.

"We should probably hurry up, people are starting to stare," Kirishima said as his eyes darted around at the closing storefronts. It probably wasn't the best look for two U.A. students to be carrying two weirdly dressed unconscious people after dark. Especially if one of those students was Bakugo after the show he put on at the sports festival a week prior.

"Idiots…" Bakugo mumbled at the ground as the blush across his cheeks burned even fiercer.

::::::

Leaving the shopping district, Kirishima leaned the body he was carrying down against the wall before placing his arms on his hips and stretching backwards. "And besides, they didn't look like serial killers," He said with a groan

"Do you even know what a serial killer looks like?"

"Hm," Kiri thought, placing his thumb and forefinger on his chin. "Like you, Bakugo?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Hey!" Bakugo shouted, grabbing the person he was carrying by the collar and making a small explosion near their face. "Who looks like a damn serial killer?!" He yelled as he stared into Kirishima's eyes.

"You're really not helping public opinion of you," He sighed

"Well?!"

Kirishima just ignored him and propped the arm of the unconscious Brunette back around his shoulder, which was accompanied by an unamused scoff from Bakugo at the lack of an answer.

Looking at his boyfriend with a smile, he rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

"Huh? What was that, idiot?!"

"I said thanks for helping me with bringing them back to my place, Bakugo," Kirishima said warmly, leaning up and attempting to kiss him.

"Hey!" He yelled, fighting back a love plagued Kirishima. Submitting to his fate with a sigh, he let him place a kiss against his cheek. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Bakugo said with lips that formed into a slight smile, "Let's just hurry up and get these people back to your place already. They're becoming a pain to carry."

"Yeah," Kirishima agreed with a smile, jogging to Bakugo's side.

Looking around to make sure no-one was watching them, Bakugo slid his hand next to Kirishima's before tightly interlacing their fingers.

"Bakugo?" Kirishima asked as he looked up to face a blushy version of his boyfriend. Tightly squeezing back, Kirishima pecked Bakugo on the cheek as they continued to walk home.

::::::

"Ahhh," Came the deafening sound of Kirishima yawning as he stretched his hands outwards. "Finally…" He mumbled, wiping away the tears that formed in his eyes. "Thanks again for the help, Bakugo."

"Whatever," He mumbled, letting down the body he was carrying beside the other one. Picking up his school bag and slinging it around his shoulder, he quickly glanced down at his watch. "I'm gonna head home now, it's getting pretty late," He commented, turning around and walking over to the gates that separated Kirishima's house from the street.

"Oh… yeah," Kirishima answered, beginning to feel guilty at the fact he made Bakugo come home with him.

"And, Kirishima. Don't feel bad about making me walk those idiots home with you." Bakugo said, already being able to tell what was going through his head. "I made you stay behind with me at school, so it's only natural I'd repay that," He reassured, reaching the brick wall and resting his hand atop it. "Plus. I had fun walking with you," Bakugo said with what could almost be described as a… smile? "See you on Monday," He waved, disappearing off around the corner.

"Yeah, I'll see you on Monday," Kirishima said with a smile of his own as he waved Bakugo off. "I'll tell my parents you said hi when they come back from their trip!"

"Don't you fuckin' dare," Bakugo called back sarcastically, to which Kirishima smiled with a dry chuckle.

"Now," With a heavy exhale, he looked down at the two unconscious bodies that were once again leaning on each other. Pulling his house key out of his school bag, he placed it into the lock of his front door before turning and pushing it open. Dropping his bag into the entrance, he took off his blazer before folding and placing it on top of it.

"Alright!" With a shout, he slammed his clenched fists together before bending over and slinging one of the people over his shoulder. Placing his hand on their back and walking to the door, he set one foot over the threshold before carefully placing the body down next to the row of slippers, before repeating and placing the second person into their lap.

Exhaling with a wipe of his brow, Kirishima closed and locked the door behind him before tossing his keys to the side.

Taking a seat against the elevation in the floor, he slipped off his shoes before placing them to the side and putting his slippers on. Glancing back at the unconscious 'weirdos', Kirishima smiled as he noticed the Brunette's arms slowly wrapping around the Blonde on his lap. "Now where am I gonna put them," He asked himself as he stood back up. "I could put them in my room and pull one of the futons out into the spare bedroom…" After thinking for a moment, he nodded to himself as he settled on the idea.

Thank God Bakugo wasn't helping him with this part, if he saw him being this selfless in his own home, well first off he'd probably punch him for being such an idiot, and then proceed to throw the people they were helping out back onto the street to freeze to death.

Lugging the Blonde person back to his room, he opened the door before laying them down on the bed. After taking off their sandals, he flicked the light switch on and glanced over at the calendar on his bedside table. "It's already been five days since the sports festival, huh?" He smiled to himself. It was weird to think that he and Bakugo had already been dating for less than a week, time really flew when they went out with each other every day during their time off.

After going back down to the entrance and carrying the Brunette to his room, Kirishima also took off their shoes and placed him beside the other on his bed. Getting undressed, he quickly hung up his school uniform and got into his loungewear.

"Sorry about this, but I'm gonna have to undress you guys," Kirishima commented to himself. He didn't particularly want to take the shirts off two complete strangers, but he also didn't want dirty clothes under his bed and futon sheets. Kneeling beside them, he turned them both over before untying their headbands and tossing them to the side, the metal head protectors making an audible 'clang' as they hit each other on the desk.

After unzipping Kiba's flack jacket, Kirishima took notice of his undershirt. Head protectors made with real metal, what seemed like a special type of chainmail undershirt, and a flak jacket that felt genuine. Just who were these people? Regular cosplayers wouldn't have this type of stuff.

After continuing to undress them, he checked their bottom half for anything dangerous. It wouldn't really feel great to get shanked in the middle of the night. He came across the same things in both of the pouches strapped against their respective legs. Two of what looked like Kunai. He had only ever seen stuff like that in Anime, yet the ones they were carrying felt like the real thing, they had a real weight to them, and the edge seemed to be honed with extreme expertise.

Something he noticed about these two was that they mustn't be the brightest if they thought walking around with razor-sharp blades in what was basically their pockets was a good idea. Then again, they didn't seem like they were from here, so maybe the rules of common sense didn't apply to them.

After putting them both in a spare t-shirt, Kirishima collected their clothes and his, and made a quick trip to the laundry room.

After returning to his bedroom, Kirishima's attention was caught by the lack of any light in the room. He could've sworn he flicked the light switch on. Entering the room, he caught sight of someone leaping at him out of his peripheral vision.

"Who are you," Kiba growled lowly, slamming them against the wall and forcing his forearm against their throat.

Kirishima was starting to think that Bakugo might've been right.

"I said. Who the fuck are you?"

"No-one," Kirishima muttered, not shying away and staring the Brunette down. The best course of action to defuse this situation would be to show him that he wasn't a threat and that he was just trying to help.

"Oh yeah? Then why'd you take us here?" Kiba smirked with a dry chuckle. God how this guy was so fake, he could practically feel the lies radiating off of him.

"Because you and he seemed to be in trouble," Kirishima explained and glanced at Naruto. He gulped slightly as the brunette began to press against his throat even harder. "I thought you might need some help so I took you back to my place."

"Shut the fuck up, don't even try and say that," An infuriated Kiba growled, rage flowing through him as he even spoke of Naruto in that context, pretending like he was trying to help him. Did these fuckers never stop?

"Your place? 'Your place'? Get real, as if your place would be in the middle of nowhere on a goddamn island. Nice try, but you aren't gonna fool me," Kiba smirked. As he used all his force to press against Kirishima's throat, he charged up a punch and went to direct it at his face, but…

"Sorry," Kirishima apologised, hardening his throat and hand before doing what Kiba had attempted to do to him. As the Brunette's once again unconscious body fell forward, he caught it and bent down. "That was probably unavoidable." He sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, finally got this finished. Sorry again for the long wait, I've just been going through a lot at the moment. Family issues, my ever-dwindling mental state and just, being bored with writing this. At the moment I have so many other ideas I want to write and this story just hasn't particularly been my top priority, but I'm hoping that that was just because this chapter was boring and because there wasn't much I could do with it, and hopefully down the line I'll be more excited and inspired to keep going with this. Though don't worry, as I don't plan on dropping this any time soon. Anyway, that's all from me. Reviews, favourites, and follows are as always greatly appreciated. And you can probably expect chapters every couple of months now as I'm taking on multiple projects and will have less time to spend on this.
> 
> There are also a couple of canonic changes in my version of events, instead of time the students getting two days off after the sports festival in canon, here they get 5 days off, followed by the weekend. I wanted to give a bit more time for Kirishima and Bakugo's relationship to develop but wanted Kiba and Naruto to arrive after the sports festival, hence the small change.
> 
> -New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I've posted on Ao3, and since I've posted in general, huh? I might start to post some more of my works here, because only being able to include a short description and like no characters and info on FF.net is really starting to annoy me. 
> 
> Anyway, be sure to keep an eye out for more stuff from me, I'm working on chapter 1 for this, as well as have nearly finished some fluff for Kiba's Birthday and I'm beginning another idea that I had completely planned out and was going to write as my new continuing story after the fluff, but I really loved this idea so this took priority.
> 
> Though I will also be uploading the other story so people that don't read Hero Aca aren't left out and so everyone can have some good ol' KibaNaru stuff to read.


End file.
